


Lost Heartbeats

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't deal with the loss of their child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Heartbeats

**Lost Heartbeats by HPFangirl71**

The heartbeats of a loved one go almost unnoticed until they cease to exist…

“Arthur, you need to get out of bed.” Merlin says as he tries again to rouse his husband but to no avail.

In fact, Arthur doesn’t respond at all; not a single movement or sound. Merlin lets out a deep sigh and pushes back his tears. He can’t stand seeing the man he loves wasting away like this. Merlin understands his grief; it’s the same grief he buries inside himself. It’s Arthur’s helpless despair that’s beyond him. 

It’s been weeks since they buried their baby girl. She was barely a month old and nothing they did could have saved her. Merlin has shed a fair amount of tears for the loss of her little life and now he sheds even more over the imminent loss of his husband. 

Arthur’s never shed a single tear; instead he’s just stopped living. He lays in bed day after day clutching her blanket in his hands; never speaking, barely eating, and seemingly deaf to his husband’s pleas to get better. 

Merlin finally gives up and crawls into the bed with his husband. He pulls Arthur’s arm around him and lays his head against the man’s chest. He can hear the steady cadence of Arthur’s heartbeat. He closes his eyes tightly in an attempt to hold his tears back but instead they flow freely. 

Merlin’s never felt so helpless. All the magic at his disposal can’t help him because Merlin knows he’s lost more than just a daughter. He’s lost a husband too…


End file.
